


PSA: Environment

by planetundersiege



Series: Shidge Month 2018 [22]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Earth Day, F/M, Global Warming, Oneshot, PSA, Public Service Announcement, SHIDGE, Shidge Month 2018, Shidgemonth2018, Voltron, prompt, vld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-21 23:12:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14295528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Shidge month 2018: Day 22: Earth day.Basically a PSA about global warming, Shidge edition.





	PSA: Environment

“Okay”, Pidge said as the camera began to roll. Shiro stood beside her, both of them stood in front of a large overhead projector that currently showed a large forest background on a sunny day. “Welcome to this short film about the environment and how we selfish humans are slowly killing it, and therefor ourselves”.

As she finished, Shiro pointed at the forest background.

“You see, we are slowly killing the Earth by using fossil fuel, we polute the air and water, cutting down trees and all that. This rapid change caused natural disasters more frequently, lots of species have died out or are struggling because of the change in their environment. In other words, they are killed by something that should protect them”, he said, and then the picture of a forest changed into several smaller, one with polluted air, dying animals, one with oil in the water, one with a human crying and so on. “If we don’t stop, it’s only a matter of time before we humans will fall victim next, we will be killed off by the Earth trying to defend itself from us. We are the worst enemy to everything on Earth. We need to change”.

“We here have a one year old daughter”, Pidge said and now a baby was shown on the screen. “Like any parents we want her to grow up happily, have a good life and future. But sadly that might be just a dream thanks to global warming. We got to change, or your children will have to pay the price for the sin we committed”.

“This was a PSA from the Voltron Environment Organization made for Earth Day. Your actions will change the future, for good or bad. That is up to you, and you alone”.


End file.
